forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Memnonnar (country)
| demonym = | population = | races = Efreet, humans, fire genasi | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Great Pasha | ruler = Memnon | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = High Shanatar | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = yes | food and drink = | items = yes }} Memnonnar was a short-lived efreeti kingdom in what would later become the Lands of Intrigue. Description The efreet of Memnonnar burned away much of the forest of the region to clear and settle the land. The capital of Memnonnar shared its name with the country and straddled the River Agis at the sea. Most of the cities of Memnonnar were constructed of red brick and filled with citadels, temples, and minarets, with domes inlaid with brass—similar in architectural style to the City of Brass on the Elemental Plane of Fire. Geography Memnonnar was located north of the River Agis, south of the Sulduskoon River, and west of the Marching Mountains, along the Sword Coast. The later cities of Memnon, Myratma, Zazesspur, Ithmong, and Shoonach all contained ruins from the time of Memnonnar. Government For its entire existence, Memnonnar was ruled by its noble efreeti founder, the Great Pasha Memnon. Inhabitants The city was populated by humans, efreet, and fire genasi. Slaves labored deep underground, mining gems and precious metals for their masters. History The efreeti Memnon arrived on Toril exactly 1,000 years after the arrival of the djinni Calim, coming through a magical portal called the Great Brass Gate. It took 400 years for Memnon to build his cities, because his people remained in hiding from the neighboring Calim Caliphates to the south. For 200 years, skirmishes between the two genie-led nations occurred, primarily along the Agis before outright war broke out—the Era of Skyfire. The river port at what would later be Shoonach was the first city of Memnonnar to fall during the war. Nearly every other city of Memnonnar fell in turn before the war was ended by the magic of the elves in . The survivors of Memnonnar were hunted down by the elves of Darthiir Wood, who effectively annihilated all traces of Memnonnar within 30 years time. The dwarves of Shanatar then moved into the area and built great surface cities over the ruins of the genie cities. None of these dwarven cities survived into modern times, and no scholars knew their names, but the dwarven stonework could still be found in the modern city sewers and roadways. Humans later built over the ruins left by the dwarves. Notable Locations ; Memnonnar : The capital of Memnonnar, where Memnon began his kingdom. ; Myratma : Another city of Memnon's kingdom. Appendix Appearances * Star of Cursrah (mentioned) References Category:Former countries Category:Countries Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril